


Deep sea

by boringrain



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringrain/pseuds/boringrain
Summary: 火灭之后游荡的灰烬找到了上个时代的遗存物。





	Deep sea

男人在深海时代的废墟中游荡的不知第多少夜，发现了在黑暗中还略微颤动的活物。  
整个世界进入了黑夜，而不死的英雄举着火把四处劫掠。他所拥有的仅是很小的一片光明，但恐怕那是只有他才拥有的东西，最后的火已经被他抢夺到手中。暗夜里的许多生物已经学会了在黑暗中视物，热感映在视网膜上，籍由上一个时代残存的尚能汲取的东西苟活。他也不是例外。  
无人有心去在意旧世界了，他行走过的地上全是废墟、终于绝望的死尸和月光下滋生的无名藤蔓。  
然而这里却不知为何有些不同，英雄在旅途中趟过了灌进一靴子泥水的沼泽，水面上飘着过去植物的尸体，大片大片苍白的莲叶被激起的波纹一件件扰动。他所身处的看不到头的沼泽已经陷入了格外的寂静中，四处湿濡腐朽的树根上生着一丛丛散发出微弱荧光的覃类。英雄的长剑插在地上充作手杖，碾碎的不知多少落叶成了这里唯一的声响。  
在他前行中土地逐渐变得干硬，不会再一下一下粘着他的步伐。空气中充满着死去植物所营造的厚重香气，比人和动物的腐尸要温和的多，说实话，他几乎有点爱上了。旷野中散落着星星点点的幽光难能可贵，让他不需要火把也能分辨出远方的轮廓。  
他看到了覆着粘腻发黑青苔的石块，所以这又是一个旧时代留下来的、无所谓在祭祀着什么的灵庙。  
似乎被神明眷顾，坍塌的石块互相反射着灰白的光，像张满了帷幔的圣所。  
在一幢倾斜的巨大石台上，被汇集的光所称颂且捧起的是一个缠满了来自深渊的未名物质的人形。  
他找到最后一名不死队被深渊侵占的身体时，那已经是具没什么意识,又破破烂烂的玩偶了。惨白的铁头盔和肩甲生了一半蛛网一样肆意蔓延的墨黑残迹，锁子甲锈蚀得片片残缺，从中间撕开的皮衣勉强盖着身体。灰烬伸手在一双红眼睛前晃了晃，没有激起任何反应。灰烬若有所思地笑了一下，不怀好意的去摸皮衣下软白细腻的肉，按着被深渊从里面撑大，微微鼓起来的小腹。婊子就是婊子啊，都这幅德行了肚子还像最上等的绸缎一样好摸，让他的手不受控制地滑向受污染更深重的潮湿狼穴。  
这确实是被深渊的神明所眷顾的女儿啊。  
灰烬的嘴角翘起来，他忍不住想到了自己很久之前在地下监牢里打开了宝箱的盖子，发现了一颗来自伊扎里斯，跳跃着混沌之火的红宝石。那颗宝石是如此闪耀，令人发自心底的喜爱，驱散了他面前的小小一方墙壁的晦暗。  
那跳跃在他眼底的红光，想必是深渊呈上的宝石。  
灰烬对深渊的女儿残损的神圣躯体毫无敬意。他像个四处搜刮的掠夺者一样去掂量那看起来像露出几块碎片的雕像一样的身体，去摸那短短的皮衣下摆里洁白大理石的血肉。深渊监视者身体肌肤的手感其实却比以前更要柔软细腻了，那是被一丝古老魂灵的力量吊着而气息尚存的活物的血肉拥着他的手，恐怕这个充满游魂的世界上再也找不出这样的东西了。他熟练地摸到了那两个挨在一起只有一层肉壁间隔的隐秘之所，那里过于淫靡，不知流了多久的水流得黏腻湿濡，散发着腐烂果子的奢靡甜味。不止是监视者自己的体液，还有他被迫产出原本不在体内的异物而随之生出的那些。那些物质过于沉重，介于液体和固体之间，像沼泽泥浆一样使腹内的子宫口沉沉坠下。深渊监视者的子宫若是能切开腹部观察，恐怕已像个盛放淤泥的血肉圣杯一样。  
灰烬清楚对于狼血的继承人来说，洁净的子宫是多么重要的地方，因此发现那里被用来盛放深渊的肮脏精子时，他忍不住笑出了声，多么讽刺啊。  
灰烬动了动许久未曾使用已经开始发木的嗓子，“你曾告诉过我，‘无火的余灰无法触碰火焰的核心。’”  
他发现自己的声音低沉如同悲诉一般。  
“那么也许他可以。”  
灰烬捏起了深渊监视者垂下的干净额发，那张被偏爱着他的无机质的灰白之光描摹得圣洁的脸庞依然湿润，仿佛一直笼罩于法兰沼泽经年不散的水气中。  
一颗凝固的宝石红眼睛僵硬地动了一下，伴随着到来的是腹中填满的深渊的翻滚，深渊监视者的身体在缓慢地苏醒着。灰烬拿出了他在一座阴暗苍老、仿佛经历了亘古的破旧遗迹找到的那串项链——银色的链条上是一颗颗细小的晶石，在他挂上手腕后发出宛如长夜天际线的柔和星光。他将紧紧地缠绕上银项链的手指重新塞入深渊的女儿湿濡的密所，而污泥随着项链一寸寸侵占而流溢出来。  
监视者瞪大了早已碎成玻璃的眼球，似乎在确认导致这一切变化的始作甬者。像是从梦中被吵醒一样，他抬起了迟缓酥软的手臂，仿佛要去阻止什么。


End file.
